Find Love in the War
by ff-luva-2kaii11
Summary: Fred and Shaggy are going to war.Daphne has feeling for Fred but doesn't know he does too.Will they ever get back? Will they find love in the war ? Rated T just in case.  This is my first fanfic ever, so reviews would be awesome!
1. The Announcement

_FRED -POV_

"Like, watsup man ?" Shaggy asked. "Just really gonna miss life back in Coolsville." I answered with a sad smile. He gave me a knowing smile. I knew that he thought he knew what I was going through, but he really didn't. Shaggy and Velma at least knew they had each other. Me, well I was known around Coolsville as 'big, brave Fred Jones , who never let anything spook him'. So why was he afraid of his best friend who he had known for 8 years? It wasn't so much that he was afraid of Daphne. No, it was more like he was afraid of what he felt for her. At first he thought it was normal. I mean, it was perfectly normal to think that your friend looked hot, wasn't it? After a while of thought like that he decided to just shake it off. But then , after Daphne got together with her boyfriend ,Luke, when he got very protective of her, and dislikes Luke without even getting to know him, he knew then that his feelings were not just one friends feelings for another friend. He knew then that he could never just foprget about his feelings for her, not completely.

They had went to Coolsville High together, all of them. Back in the day, in the Mystery Mcahine, solving mysteries left, tigh and centre. Everything was so much easier back then. I was QB on the football team and Daphne was head cheerleader. Everyone expected us to get together. We acted like we thought it was ridiculous , and you probably did, but I wanted so bad for the whispers to be true. But I smiled and laughed along with her, and pretended to be unaffected by this unintentional rejection . Even though I was hurting abiout not being able to tell you how I felt, we were at peace , and so was America. We were just teenagers, who were forced to grow up too fast. I regret it now. Not telling you. About how much you meant to me. About how your smile makes my day just that little bit better. About how your mood affects my day. About how the thought of losing you is so terrifying that I can't breathe. I should of told you, Because the chances of me coming back alive are slim to none. I still remember the day me and Shaggy decided to sign up …..

_FLASHBACK_

"…_.and to summarise this announcement, America is now at war with Russia."_

_The gang stood around the radio like statues. Velma slowly reached out and turned it off. I already knew what I was going to do. As for Shaggy, I wasn't so sure. But then he turned to me with a grim face and said" Whadya say Fred? You going to sign up? If you are I think we should go tomorrow because ….."_

"_Woah, hold up Shag, are you saying you're signing up with me?" I said in shock._

"_What, and stay here while the people of this country's lives are at stake?" he said in a serious tone that wasn't Shaggy._

"_I just didnt know this would be your thing , that's all."_

'_It's not really anybodys thing Fred, it's just our duties" he said with a grim look._

_That's when it his us all. The enormity of the situation. It was big enough to make Shaggy look grim. Shaggy never looked grim._

"_Ri rhont rhant rhou to ro" Scooby said from the corner of the room._

"_I know buddy, but I have to " he said with a brave face towards his best pal._

"_No way are you going Shaggy. I wont allow it." Velma screeched from across the room. I did get where she was coming from, after all she WAS Shaggy's girlfriend._

"_This isn't your choice to make, Velms."_

"_there is no way in hell I'm letting you go to war Fred" Daphne sobbed from across the room._

" _I cant just stand by while there are men out there on the front lines risking their lives for this country. So this is me, standing up for what I believe in."_

_I walked across the room and gathered her in my arms and tried to calm her down. I looked across the room ans saw Shaggy doing the same. We caught each others eye and knew that no matter what, were going to war._

_END FLASHBACK_

I took out one of the two photos I had. My picture of the gang the day we had fixed up the Mystery Machine. Velma and Shaggy were hugging , while Scooby was stealing Shaggy's sandwich . Me and Daph were laughing abot some stupid joke I made. I can't remember it but it was really stupid. I guess that's why we were lughing. Shaggy was filling ut the rest of his paers. I took out the second opicture I had managed to sneak in without him noticing. It was a picture of me and Daphne. Shaggy tok the photo while she was cvery much enjoyin my giving her a piggy back. I smiled at the memory. A single tear came to my eye when I realised thing's would never be like that again.


	2. The Vow

_Daphne POV_

It had been days since Fred and Shaggy had announced that they were going to war. I had felt the colour draining from my face and had objected immediately. They couldn't go to war. What about Mystery Inc. ? What about all the mysteries that we weren't gonna be able to solve without them ? There was so many things wrong with them going to war. Like how they would never be together in the Mystery Machine again. Or how Shaggy was never gonna complain about a place being too creepy for him to go into. Or how Fred would not set another trap ever again. Fred. That was my biggest worry. That I would never look into those sky blue eyes again. Never see that smirk again. I had always loved Fred. From the very first day…..

_FLASHBACK_

_It was my first day at Coolesville High. I had been nervous, like it was the first time I had ever moved school. It wasn't. With my dad having to move around a lot for his work , I was used to changing schools. But that didn't mean I still didn't get nervous. I was only human. I had found my first class rather easily considering I was new and the place was gigantic. English , room __305, taught by Mr. Kent. I went in and sat at the back seat, in the corner, as far away from everyone else as possible. Mr. Kent came in and started the lesson. After 5 minutes of hearing about how there was to be absolutely no backchat, the class was interrupted by a blonde boy entering late. He lazily apologized to the teacher and took the only seat available; the one next to mine. I was freaking out imy mind. The blonde boy was gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring at him._

_He had blonde short hair, nice tanned skin and a strong jaw. It __was weird but I always liked a strong jaw on a guy. Made him seem more manly to me, I guess. And he had the most amazing blue eyes. I could've looked into those eyes all day. He then noticed my staring. He turned around and gave me an easy smile. I turned my head and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks._

" _Hi , my name is Fred Jones, you're the new girl right?" he asked in a deep voice._

"_Emm.. yes. My name is Daphne. Daphne Blake," I answered in a shaky voice. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL ! _I thought to my self._

_He smiled at me again and said " Well its nice to meet you Daphne Blake. I transferred here a couple years back, so I know how hard it is to be the new kid. If you want I can show you around ."_

_I shook my head, as I didn't quite trust my voice just yet. He smiled and turned around to listen to the teacher rambling on about something that my brain just cant quite seem to care about._

_The bell rang, and Fred made good on his offer, and showed me around for the day. The rest was history. But that was the day I knew that I loved Fred Jones._

_END FLASHBACK_

Daphne sighed as she remembered that day. She still loved Fred, and probably always would. Sure, she had a few boyfriends through the years, but they were just distractions to try and get over Fred. And now Fred was going to be fighting in this war , and he would never know how she felt. Daphne made a vow to herself then If Fred came back from this war alive, she would tell him how she felt. But the only thing she didn't like about her vow, was the if …


End file.
